


Mr Slutty Schoolgirl Whimper

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Power Bottom, Riding, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian and Mandy live together, one day, her brother Mickey comes back to Chicago and moves into their living room until he would find his own place. Ian drags another guy home every other night, trying to drive Mickey mad. And it works.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 7
Kudos: 243
Collections: Shameless ▶ Ian Gallagher / Mickey Milkovich





	Mr Slutty Schoolgirl Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> In Shameless we've got so many straight sex scenes but never had that with Gallavich. We only had them being out of the screen while fucking or just a part of them shown for short moments (talking Hands, S1) or end up in a deleted scene (5x03).  
Everyone knows Mickey likes it hard and fast, why did they give us 1000 differnt hard and fast straight sexscenes, but with Gallavich we only got hands, or noise or slow, not really lustful looking sex that ended with a beat down and a rape?

Mandy and Ian lived in the North Side now. Not the best part of it, but it would do.  
They both decided to move into an apartment of their own, since Ian worked around here and Mandy found a job close to the area as well, and Ian's house was just too loud, and Mandy's house was just too empty and too full of memories at the same time.

They were friends for years already, started fake-dating in High School so no one would catch on to Ian being gay. Mandy dated Ian's older brother on-off for years, currently it was their longest off so far. Mandy called it "Final break up" but she had said that a few times already, so Ian had a hard time believing her.

One day, there was a harsh knock on the apartment door, Ian opened it confused. In front of him stood a man around his age. He looked familiar, but Ian couldn't put his finger on it.  
"Who the fuck are you?", the man asked.  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking that? This is my apartment after all"  
"Is Mandy home?", he ignored him.

Ian nodded, maybe this was one of her new boytoys, he called for Mandy.  
The girl walked tiredly out of her room, only in a tank top and panties.  
She froze when she saw the man in the door.  
"Mickey?", she asked.  
"Hey Mands, you mind if I crash here for a couple of nights?"

Ian looked at them with wide eyes, as Mandy ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.  
"God, of course, of course you can stay here, come in!", she laughed excited.  
Ian watched, as Mandy and Mickey sat on the couch, that was when both seemed to remember Ian's existence.

"Oh right, Ian, this is one of my brothers, Mickey. Mickey, that's Ian, my roommate and best friend. I told you about him in my letters"  
Mickey looked the ginger up and down and just shrugged.  
Ian suddenly noticed that he didn't have a shirt on but just stood there in his pyjama bottoms, he quickly took one of his jackets and zipped it up.

"Do you want coffee, Mick? Ian, could you make us coffee, please?", she asked without taking her eyes away from her brother, "I'm so glad that you're back!"  
Ian put the coffee in front of Mickey and Mandy.  
"Back? From where?", Ian asked.  
"What do you care?"  
"Shht, Mick, be nice. Mickey had a fight with our dad years ago and left the city. I would always write him letters, since my dad would check my phone. How come you didn't know about that, I always let him send his letters to your house."

"You're related to the Irish nerd?", Mickey asked.  
"You mean Lip? Yeah, he's my brother"  
Mickey nodded and sipped his coffee.  
"So, how long do you plan on staying?", Mandy asked excited.  
"In Chicago or in this box of an apartment?", he chuckled.  
Ian gnawed on his bottom lip, he loved the small apartment, yeah it was tiny, but Mandy and he didn't need much space.

"Dad's in prison again, heard he got for life this time", Mickey told his sister, "So, I actually planned on moving back to Chicago, like... forever."  
"Oh god, this is amazing! I can't believe it!", she almost yelled and hugged him.  
"Yeah, calm down Mands, I got it, I'm glad to be with you again, too. But I'm just gonna stay here until I got a place to stay in the southside and found a job. Shouldn't take all too long, I hope"

And that's how Mickey Milkovich moved into Ian's living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turns out living with Mickey was a series of snarking and sarcastic comments, paired with weird nick names and insults.

"Hey, freckles, toss over those eggs, yeah?", Mickey said tiredly after coming back from the bathroom.  
"Would it kill you, to take some plates out and set the table?"  
Mickey looked around, "You don't have a dining table, fuckhead. We always eat on the sofa or on the counter."

"Then put the plates on the coffee table", Ian was annoyed by the smaller man.  
"That would be stupid"  
"Why? Because it's such a stupid hard thing to help in the goddamn household, once?"  
"No, gingerbread, because you always have the plates next to you, to put the eggs on them and then the eggs are put on the table. I've figured that out during the last two weeks, how long do you live here already?"

"Hey, knock it off, you two!", Mandy interrupted them, "Mick, Ian and I go to a party tonight, you care to join?"  
"I don't like parties", Mickey grumbled.

Ian was relieved, he didn't exactly need the Milkovich boy around at the party. It was in boy's town and he didn't really think of Mickey as big LGBT-Allie.  
"Come on, Mick, it's gonna be fun! There will be a lot of hot people around, always are!" 

Going to gay clubs and Parties in Boys Town was Ian and Mandy's "Thing", she would help him hooking up with some hot guys, while she herself discovers the "Power of the pussy" or hooks up with some Bi/pan guy. He didn't need Mickey there, drooling over lesbians, like Lip did that one time he would join them.  
"No, I'll stay here with my two best friends: Beer and PlayStation"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian came back to the apartment in the middle of the night, Mickey lay on the couch in the dark, he pretended to be sleeping, but it was a very old habit of his, to not sleep until his sister was home safely.  
But this was just Ian with... some guy.  
Mickey listened confused to the two manly voices, giggling and whispering. He heard kissing noises and a belt being unbuckled.

"Fuck, not here, my roommates brother sleeps on the couch"  
"That's the fun of it, isn't it? Let's see if he wakes up, when I blow you"  
Mickey's eyes widened.  
They wouldn't really... not when Mickey was lying here on the couch, would they?  
He considered making some noise, telling them to fuck off to Ian's room or some shit, but then he already heard Ian's low moan and various sucking noises.

Shit, that guy really just got a blowjob with Mickey lying just a few feet away.  
"Oh, fuck, yeah, just like that", Ian whispered.  
Mickey swallowed, his voice was fucking sexy. The poor Milkovich lay on his couch, slowly getting turned on by his sister's roommate's sex noises.

Mickey let out a soft breath, when the sucking noises stopped.  
"Don't cum yet, I want you to fuck me hard, all night long", Mickey heard the guy growl lowly, Ian groaned, Mickey's dick was almost fully hard by now.

He heard the door to Ian's room closing and sighed. Maybe he could get through this night, without jerking off to the ginger.

But he was wrong.  
Just a few minutes later, He heard soft grunting and low moans from Ian's room.  
"Fuck", Mickey whispered, he tried not to listen, but they became louder with every passing moment. Mickey could even hear their skin slapping together and the bed moving, his hard cock ached in his boxers.

"Fuck it", Mickey thought and shoved a hand in his boxers, grasping his own dick.  
He listened to the two men in the next room, concentrating on the noises that seemed to belong to Ian and stared jerking himself off. Mickey licked his lips, while picking up his pace, he pictured the gingers half naked body in front of him - fucking show-off always had to walk around half naked.  
He felt disgusting jerking off to his roommate's sex noises, but he couldn't help it. He just tried to get it over and done with as fast as possible.

Mickey knew how to make himself cum quickly, he jerked his cock, listening to the moaning and grunting, the other man's abs pictured in his mind - he came inside his boxers quickly.  
He cleaned himself up and lay back on the couch hoping, Ian would finish soon, so Mickey could sleep.

"Boy, you've got some stamina", Mickey mumbled as he finally heard Ian moaning a final time. He was sure, that they've been fucking for over an hour without a break. That other guy probably came a few times during it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mandy came home early in the morning, Ian stood in the kitchen, his whole neck covered in hickeys, circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep last night, due to the fact, that he felt like fucking that guy a few times, making it impossible for Mickey to sleep even with a pillow pressed against his ears.  
His red hair stood up in every possible direction and his boxers hung very low on his body.  
He looked like pure sex.

Mickey avoided looking at him since he came out of his room.  
"Hey, Ian", Mandy grinned and took his appearance in.  
"Hey Mands, fun night?"  
"Extremely fun, and you? You look a bit... roughed up", she said smiling and turning Ian's head to see the dark hickeys better.  
"It's _fucked out_ not _roughed up_", he grinned.

Mickey rolled his eyes. He was dressed and showered, untypical for him around this time, he thought about just leaving, so he wouldn't have to be in one room with the Gallagher anymore.  
While Mandy and Ian kept talking, his bedroom door opened and a tall, black guy came into the room.

"Morning", he grinned and pecked Ian's cheek, who gave him a coffee.  
So, this was the guy Ian banged the whole night? That whole picture looked wrong to Mickey.  
"Is breakfast gonna happen anytime soon, or am I supposed to starve?", Mickey grumbled.  
Ian rolled his eyes at him.

"You could've prepared something yourself."  
"Could've, didn't and you're blocking the kitchen now."  
"Ah, you must be the roommate's brother, huh?", random guy grinned.  
"And you must be the nightly fucktoy, huh?"

The guy chuckled, "Oh, we didn't keep you up, did we? I'm sorry for that"  
"I would wipe that cocky grin right off my face if I were you, Mr slutty-schoolgirl-whimper"  
He heard Ian trying to stifle a laugh, but the random guy noticed and shot him an angry glance.  
"Oh, come on, just ignore him, he's just frustrated because he didn't get fucked last night"

A few minutes later the one-night stand left, and Ian giggled.  
"He really did whimper like a schoolgirl", he commented and went back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Mandy was in the shower.  
"Didn't seem to bother you last night", Mickey mumbled, "The whole night"  
"Sorry for keeping you up", Ian grinned.  
"Shouldn't you apologise for the blowjob right next to me, first? That was really weird and kind of disgusting."

Ian's head shot up and he stared at him, cheeks turning red in embarrassment. He thought, Mickey had just woken up at some point during the night, but maybe he wasn't even asleep in the first place.  
"You could've said something."  
"When? Between a belt falling to the ground a dick being sucked, wasn't exactly much time."

Ian cleared his throat.  
"So, you uh... you don't mind me being into guys?"  
"It's not any of my business where you put your tiny dick into, Gallagher"  
Ian grinned at him and handed him a plate with more eggs than usual.  
"It's not tiny at all, Mick", he whispered and flicked his tongue over his upper lip. Mickey swallowed hard and scooted a few inches away from the man.

Mandy came back out of the shower.  
"So, Ian, was that guy any good?"  
"One of the best I had in the last weeks. It's hard to find a good bottom, I mean, he said he was vers, but he could take my dick like hell. Bitched around in the beginning, couldn't get it fully in when he wanted to blow me, but in the end, it was a really good fuck."  
"Well, it's not that hard is it? He just needs to lie there while you pound into him", Mandy said, shoving her breakfast into her mouth.  
Mickey sat awkwardly next to the two of them.

"That's what most bottoms do, but it's boring at times. Also, being able to take dick is a skill, Mands, not every bottom can take every dick. But I really want to fuck a power bottom again.", he sighed.  
"A power bottom?", Mandy asked, "What's that?"  
"Mandy! For how long have we been friends already? How can you not know something so important?", he asked in a fake surprised tone, Mandy just rolled her eyes and shoved her elbow into his side, "A power bottom, my little South Side Princess, is a bottom, who isn't only extremely skilled in taking dick, he is also active while doing it, you know? He doesn't just lie there like a doll, he actually fucks me, even though it's my dick in him, it's really good. I only had one or two real power bottoms before, it's fucking amazing!"

Mickey finished his breakfast quickly, trying not look like he was listening. He could take dick, he could take any fucking big dick someone was willing to put into him and even though he loved being bend over various furniture and fucked hard, he liked having control over the whole encounter.  
But he would prefer Ian not knowing about that. Just like he would prefer not to know, that Ian had a big dick - since the comment Mickey had a hard time not to stare at Ian's crotch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the next weeks, Mandy and Ian went to parties more often, Ian would bring home another dude every night.  
The guy after the random black guy, was really annoying.  
Mickey lay on his couch and he could hear the Asian man scream something along the lines of "Yeah, G.I. Joe pound me like an Iraqi soldier"  
Mickey only cringed and grimaced. At least he didn't jerk off to Ian fucking that guy, because the man was really a huge turn off.

"You know, I like loud bottoms", Ian told Mandy the next day, "I really do, when they moan and grunt and whimper every time, I move inside of them, but this? Dirty talk can be a turn on, when it's like 'oh, yeah, fuck me harder' or some shit, but this role play shit? It was just weird. I told him to stop, but he didn't. Somewhere in between, I was afraid my dick would go limp again, because it was so fucking unsexy."  
"But your dick brought its A-game though?", Mandy asked.

Mickey asked himself, how they could talk about Ian's sex life so easily, no matter if over breakfast or dinner or during a movie.  
"Yeah, I just thought about another guy.", Ian shrugged, "Pictured fucking him, that worked."  
Mandy grinned, "Really, who was it?"  
"I'm not gonna tell you, Mandy"  
"Oh my god, is it someone I know? Someone from your workplace?"  
Ian just grinned and didn't answer.

Mickey just rolled his eyes. Stupid Gallagher with his stupid one Night stands.  
"Why do you have to torture me with your bad sex?", Mickey grumbled when he helped Ian cleaning up the dishes.  
"Why are you still here?"  
"I'm working on it. But I maybe want to spend time with my sister, dickhead. No reason to let me suffer through your horrible taste in men"

"Why do you always listen?"  
"Why are you always so loud?"  
"Maybe I'm extra loud to wake you up", he grinned cheekily.

Mickey just stared at him, he was close to freaking out. Ian was hot, he admitted that, but he wasn't really interested in listening to him fucking other guys.  
"The fuck does that mean?"  
"Oh, you know", he grinned, winked at him and bit his bottom lip slightly while looking him up and down, before he turned around and went off to his room.  
Mickey swallowed hard, shit, that looked really fucking hot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next guy Ian brought with him was vers.  
"He wanted to do flip-flop.", Ian said nonchalantly.  
"He wanted what?"  
Mickey chuckled over his sister, while Ian explained, that it meant, to switch between being fucked and fucking during the sex.

"Thought you don't like bottoming", Mandy smiled.  
"True, it's not my favourite thing in the world, I'm a much better top. But it can be fun though. I didn't bottom in a long time though, and he didn't bother really prepping me and all that stuff, just slammed into me. It hurt like a motherfucker, he didn't care. Couldn't get hard during him fucking me - he didn't care either."  
"So, he's a shit top"  
"He's just shit"

Mickey grinned at his plate of food.  
"You listened to us again, last night?", Ian whispered while Mandy got something from the fridge.  
Mickey clenched his teeth.  
"Listen, I'm not a fucking fag, I don't jerk off to random queers fucking each other"

Ian grinned widely at him, "No of course not. So, you didn't notice me being louder yesterday?"  
"I fucking knew, you did that on purpose"  
"So, you did listen"  
Mickey almost choked on his food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next one really frustrated Ian.  
Mickey lay on the couch, jerking off to Ian again, he wasn't proud of it, but he figured, if it was Ian's plan to drive him mad by fucking so goddamn loudly, he could use that to his advantage as well.  
And he hoped jerking off to Ian, made him not so desperate to actually fuck him anymore.  
While jacking off, he could tell, that Ian didn't like it. He made less noise than usual, and Mickey knew that it was going to be a fun morning.

"Where is Mandy?" Ian asked in the morning after the frustrating guy was gone.  
"No clue. Guess you have to wait with your complaints.", he chuckled.  
Ian flopped down on the sofa.  
"Ugh, you heard, hm?"  
"You sounded disappointed"

"You have no idea! I'm so fucking done with those guys! Like last night, acted all tough guy while we talked, then we get home and he can't fucking do anything! He can't blow, he is a lazy fuck, and he could only take half of my dick, if even"

Mickey chuckled.  
"You know, I sometimes can't say, if you're telling me all that shit to get me out of this flat or to turn me on"

"At first, I thought you were straight and would leave my fucking flat if I just fuck every guy loud enough. But then I noticed you getting turned on by it", Ian grinned, "What is weird because you said you're not gay and don't jerk off to me fucking guys"

"That's not what I said. I said I don't jerk off to random queers fucking each other."  
"So, you jerked off to me?", Ian grinned.  
"No" Mickey said sternly "Told ya, I'm not a fucking fag"

"Yeah right, so you wouldn't want to fuck me?"  
"I said I'm not a fag, I'm gay and not out of my fucking mind"

Ian grinned at him, they both looked at each other, there was suddenly a challenge between them - who would give in first?

Suddenly the door opened, and Mandy entered. Mickey looked away from Ian quickly.

"Hey Mandy, where were you?"  
Mandy giggled and pulled someone into the apartment "Look who's back!"

Lip stumbled in behind her.  
"Hey, Ian what's up"  
Ian wasn't surprised. Final break up - Yeah right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week was so tense, the air was electrified.  
Whenever Ian and Mickey were alone in the apartment, Ian felt extremely warm all of a sudden and walked around topless.  
It fucked with Mickeys brain.

The poor Milkovich couldn't think straight when the redhead was around - literally.  
Once he accidently said  
"God Ian, you're just as topless as me" and was so embarrassed by that pun that he left the apartment and would only come back late at night, when Ian was already asleep.

The fact that Mandy was with Lip again made things worse. She spent more time with him than at the apartment.

"Well, I'm heading out" Ian announced one evening, more than a week after Mickey admitted that he was gay and would fuck Ian.

"Another party? Without Mandy?"  
"I'll meet Mandy and Lip there. Guess I don't even have to ask if you wanna join in?"

Mickey bit his bottom lip, he didn't want Ian to go to another party, fuck another random dude. He was sick of this game, he wanted to be fucked by the redhead in every square inch of this apartment instead.

"Thought you were done with those guys that act all tough and can't take dick.", he stated, eyes glued on his phone.  
He heard Ian walk away from the door to the couch, sitting next to him.  
"Yeah, but do you know any tough guy who actually can take dick and doesn't only brag about it in a jealousy attack?"

Suddenly Mickey moved and sat on Ian's lap staring him into his green eyes.  
"I'm not jealous. Just horny" he whispered in a husky voice.

Ian seemed surprised by the movement but pulled Mickey closer, so the Milkovich had to prop himself up on the couch behind Ian to not fall into the ginger.

"So, you're gonna show me that big dick you're bragging about or not?", he whispered and licked his bottom lip.

"You think you can take it, no matter how big it is?", Ian grinned.  
"If it's big enough, I'm gonna ride you on this couch."

Ian gripped his hips and grinded him down on his crotch, being already turned on by the thought of Mickey Milkovich on him.

Mickey just grinned at him and ran his fingers over Ian's body, lifting up his shirt, pulling it over his head and marvelled at the toned body.  
He forced himself to look away the past week but now he could finally look at him as much as he wanted and touch his defined body.

Ian put one hand from his hip to the back of his head and pulled him down to kiss him, but Mickey stopped him grinningly.  
"That wasn't part of the deal, fire crotch."  
"Come on Mick", Ian looked longingly at his lips.  
"Fuck me good and I'll kiss you afterwards."

Ian nodded, and pulled Mickey's shirt from his body, attacking his neck instead of kissing his lips, Mickey moaned lowly when Ian sucked a dark hickey on his neck, while grinding up into Mickeys ass.

Mickey slowly got up from the gingers lap and unbuckled his jeans, pulling them and Ian's boxers down and grinned up at him.

"It wasn't just bragging, huh?", he took Ian's dick into his hand and started to jerk him off.  
Ian threw his head back and hummed contentedly.

Mickey smiled and licked his lips before placing them around Ian's tip, who gasped surprised.  
Mickey started sucking on the tip, then licked his length up and down a few times before taking him back into his mouth.  
He started to Bob his head up and down, jerking off the part of his dick he couldn't fit immediately into his mouth, he reached down further every time he bobbed down.

Ian looked down to the Milkovich boy, his pouty lips were perfectly stretched around his cock, it was better than he had imagined it.  
"Oh, Fuck" Ian groaned. Mickey hummed around him in response, sending vibrations through his dick, making Ian moan.

Mickey finally relaxed his throat and took Ian fully in, deepthroating him, that stupid gag reflex was gone for years already.  
"Shit, Mick!" Ian moaned, "Come back up here"  
Mickey stood back up, Ian pulled his sweats down quickly, then his boxers, revealing Mickeys hard cock.

Ian grinned and pulled the Milkovich onto him again, Mickey grinded his ass down on Ian's hard cock, rubbing him between his ass cheek.  
Ian and Mickey both moaned at the contact.  
Ian reached down and took Mickey's cock into a firm grip, jerkin him slowly, teasing him while gazing into his eyes.

"You've got lube around by chance?", Mickey breathed.  
"We can use spit"  
"What are you? Fifteen-year-old southside thug?", Mickey chuckled, "Condom?"  
Ian bit his lip, thinking about where he got that stupid thing.  
"Don't tell me you fuck all those fags without a rubber", Mickey stopped the grinding for a second.  
"Course not, there are two in my jeans pocket", he grinded up into him again.

Mickey leaned back and lunged for Ian's jeans, Ian's eyes trailed down his body, the pale, soft skin, from his beautiful chest over his slim waist, he wanted to touch him everywhere, but if he wouldn't hold his hip, Mickey would probably fall off of him while looking through his jeans.  
Mickey came back up, holding a condom between his fingers, he had his eyes closed and bit his bottom lip, placing one hand on Ian's freckles covered shoulder while mindlessly jerking his hips up into Ian's hand.

The redhead sneaked the hand that gripped Mickey's hip tightly around his waist and grabbed his ass cheek, making the Milkovich gasp.  
"The day you walked into this apartment in those fucking jeans of yours, I wanted to fuck this ass.", he growled.  
"I wanted to suck you off the second you opened the door half naked, I wanted you too fuck me when I had to listen to you screwing that other guy", he groaned when Ian sucked on his finger for a moment and brought it back to rub against Mickey's hole.

Mickey pressed his face into the crook of Ian's neck, sucking hickey after hickey, stifling his moans while Ian started to prep him – working his fingers in and out of him slowly, teasingly. The Milkovich had his arms wrapped around the gingers neck, holding on to him.  
"Fuck Ian, I'm good, just get on me", he panted.  
Ian chuckled, "I would, but you should get the lube from my room", he whispered, "I wanna see that ass in action"

As soon as Ian had pulled his fingers out, Mickey got up and walked over to Ian's room, the redhead watched him, marvelling at the ass he would soon fuck into on this couch, his dick responded to the mere thought of it.

Mickey came back, grinning at Ian as he threw the lube at him – Ian caught it of course, applying the condom and coating his length in the liquid, while Mickey came back to him, running a hand through his orange hair.

The older man took his place on Ian's lap again, rubbing his ass over Ian's hard cock again, bevor grasping it and slowly guiding him into his hole.  
He looked Ian in the eyes with a challenging look while sliding down on him.  
Ian moaned loudly, he wasn't even sure if it was because of the feeling of Mickey's tight heat around him or because of the look in his eyes driving him mad.

All nine inches comfortably fit in his ass, he smirked dirtily at the Gallagher.  
He started bouncing up and down his cock, moaning on the feeling of being full again after a way too long time.  
He got faster while fucking himself on Ian's dick, who sat there, marvelling at the man above him, running his hands over his body over and over again, holding his hips, helping him to remain his balance and rhythm.

Mickey moaned with every time his ass cheeks collided with Ian's skin.  
At first, he wanted to keep it down with the moaning and the groaning, but he remembered how Ian had said, that he liked loud bottoms.

Ian wanted to kiss Mickey so badly, he gripped his hips tightly, slammed them down on himself and heard the loud moan and the occasional whimper, telling him that he was so damn close to hit the man's prostate, he wanted to pull his face down and kiss those pouty, sinful lips, that had looked so fucking amazing around his cock, that looked fucking amazing now, letting little "oh"s and "fuck"s out.

Mickey had his feet tucked under Ian's thighs, he bounced up and down on him, arms wrapped around his neck, one hand pulling gently on his red hair.  
With the next thrust, Mickey moaned a bit louder, he threw his head back, giving Ian an amazing view on his neck, that Ian pulled close and sucked another hickey on, making the Milkovich groan even louder.  
"Right there, huh?", Ian whispered on his neck, Mickey hummed at his voice, while Ian proceeded to slam Mickey's hips down on him, hitting that spot over and over again.

Mickey was just a moaning mess at that point,  
"Fuck, I'm close, fucking... touch me Ian", he panted.  
Ian let go off his hip with one hand, wrapping it around the man's cock while Mickey fucked himself on Ian's.

Ian didn't even care about his own approaching orgasm, he just wanted to get this gorgeous man off, he wanted to make him cum hard while riding him.  
He jerked Mickey off in the same pace the man was bouncing on his cock, moaning loudly every time Ian would hit his prostate.

Mickey eventually came with a load groan, pulling on Ian's hair, shooting cum all over Ian's chest.  
He panted and grinned at the ginger but kept riding him to get him off as well.

Now that Mickey had finished, Ian concentrated on himself and his own climax again, Mickey was tight and warm around him, he clenched around him and fucked him sloppily.  
"Fuck, Mick", he panted, pulling the Milkovich closer to him until their bodies seemed to touch fucking everywhere.  
Mickey had his head in the crook of Ian's neck, leaving soft kisses on his skin.

"Fuck, I'm Cumming", Ian panted after a few minutes, gripping Mickey's body so tightly, he wouldn't be surprised to find his handprints there later.  
He came deep inside of Mickey with a loud groan, pressing Mickey down on him, while coming down from his high.

Mickey eventually got up from Ian and flopped down on the sofa, Ian randomly threw the condom away and leaned over Mickey.  
"God, I had almost forgotten, how exhausting good sex is", the Milkovich panted.  
Ian smirked and ran a hand through Mickey's hair.  
"Fucked you good, yeah?"  
"The way I got it, I'm really more the one who fucked you, fire crotch"

Ian smiled down at him, "Can I get my kiss now?"  
Mickey grinned and pulled Ian's head down to him, kissing his lips far more gently than Ian thought he could.  
They kissed calmly, exhausted from the sex, lips meeting each other in a gentle manner, giving both men a completely new feeling about each other.

They eventually separated and smiled at each other, Ian leaned down and lay his head on Mickey's shoulder, their legs tangled into each other.  
"Can't remember agreeing to an after-sex-cuddle", Mickey smiled.  
"Think of it more as a between-sex-cuddle", Ian smirked, "I'm gonna breed you in my bed later"  
Mickey chuckled at him, "Could you then at least get that fucking blanket from over there? I'm cold"  
Ian reached to the little armchair next to the couch and pulled one of the blankets over to them, tucking himself and the Milkovich in under it.

Mickey ran his hand through Ian's red hair, massaging his scalp slightly.  
"This is nice", Ian whispered, "Better than partying all night and fucking random dudes that just can't hold what their asses promise"  
"Yeah, you should stay here more often, don't want to listen to that shit again" Mickey mumbled, not wanting to admit that he would be jealous as hell and kinda hurt if Ian would fuck another random dude.

"Hands down, did you jerk off while listening to me?"  
Mickey bit his bottom lip, "Just a few times...", he admitted shyly.  
"What does 'a few times' mean?", Ian chuckled.

"Well, not to the guy with the weird soldier kink"  
"Oh, god, that one, yeah... you know, I thought about fucking you while I fucked him."  
"Really?", Mickey smirked, "I mean, I always had a thing for guys in uniforms... I just wouldn't be so cringy about it"

Ian licked his lips  
"I'm sure I've got my old ROTC Uniform lying around somewhere"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, if I put it on for you, will you let me bend you over my desk and fuck you from behind?"  
Mickey swallowed hard and cleared his throat, having Ian chuckle at him.  
"You put that uniform on and you can do with me whatever the fuck you want", he mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, a furious Mandy entered the apartment, a tired looking Lip trailing behind her.  
Ian stood in the kitchen, preparing pancakes.  
"Where the fuck have you been?", Mandy asked him angrily.  
Ian just stared at her.

Right, he was supposed to meet her at the party last night... instead he fucked her brother... multiple times... said brother now lay in his bed and Mandy didn't know about it. He mentally cursed himself.

"I-I'm sorry Mandy, I know I should've texted you, I just... forgot"  
"Forgot?", Mandy asked loudly, "We were waiting for hours! I was fucking worried! I even called you a thousand times."  
Ian swallowed, his phone was in his jeans that lay somewhere near the couch.  
"I could barely calm her down, but I convinced her, that you probably forgot about us over fucking some guy", Lip said and took one of the pancakes next to Ian, "And I guess, I was right"

His brother pointed at Ian's hickey covered neck.  
Ian could feel himself blushing, he just hoped he could get them to leave, before they got who he fucked last night.

"I even called Mick, because I thought, maybe he knew where you are", Mandy proceeded and Ian almost had a heart attack when she said his name, then she suddenly stopped in her speech and looked around, "Hey, where is Mickey anyways?"

"Uh, he...", Ian tried to come up with some lie, but the Milkovich brother had never left the house so late and didn't lie on the couch the next morning in the past months he lived here already.  
Lip stared at his embarrassed brother and suddenly started laughing.  
"The fuck are you laughing about?", Mandy asked confused. Ian knew that his older brother had put two and two together and found out, even though he didn't even know Mickey that well.

Suddenly his bedroom door opened.  
"Do you have to be so goddamn noisy in the morning?", a grumpy Mickey asked walking into the kitchen.  
Ian wanted to drop dead on spot, seeing how Mandy's face went from extremely confused, to realising, to surprised, until she angrily faced Ian.  
"Thank god, I love your pancakes", Mickey mumbled stealing one from the plate next to the stove.

"You fucked my brother?!", Mandy yelled suddenly, Ian bit his lip guiltily, "And you fucked my best friend? God damn, Mickey!"  
Mickey just chuckled at her.  
"Calm down Mandy, I'm allowed to bang whoever the fuck I want.", he propped himself up on his elbows on the kitchen counter, grinning cheekily at her, while Ian still wanted to just vanish from earth.

"You know, I think it's time that you get your own apartment, Mickey. You said, you would only stay here for a few days, it's been months, fucking Allen Harper! I'm sure, Ian is annoyed with you being here for so long as well!"  
"No!", Ian exclaimed, Mickey raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, "I mean, no, I'm not annoyed with him staying here...", he mumbled concentrating on the pancakes again.

"See, he doesn't want me to go", Mickey said, "What's your problem anyways? I mean, you're fucking your best friends' brother, isn't that kinda the same thing?"  
"What my problem is? Hello? Tell me one time you ever were in a real relationship, hm? And you, Ian, fuck guy after guy and don't care if you're hurting someone! One of you will be fucking pissed at the other one and you will hate each other, and I have to fucking side with one of you! I don't want that. So, stop it now! Or you have to stay with each other forever!"

"Come on, Mandy, we spent one night with each other", Ian tried to calm her.  
"And fucked five times", Mickey grinned, earning a light smack on the arm from the ginger.  
"I'm not making fucking wedding plans yet, nor am I saying that I'll never fuck him again"

"I hope you fuck me as soon as they left again", Mickey grumbled, "Promised me to suck me off under the shower"  
"That's not helping Mick"

"Come on, Mandy, let them be", Lip said finally, "We broke up like a hundred times in the last few years and Ian never had to decide for a fucking side. We'll just go back to my dorm, while they fuck until they grow tired of each other."  
"I want some of those pancakes", she growled.  
Ian pushed the plate to her, "You can take all of them if you want, Mands. I'm sure I have some box or something so you can take them with you"  
"It's okay, we'll just take the plate and get out of here before he jumps on you on the counter", Lip hurried, took the pancakes and pushed Mandy out of the apartment.

"My pancakes...", Mickey complained when the door closed.  
Ian moved quickly, pulling the other man close, kissing his beautiful lips and pushing him up against the counter.  
Mickey wrapped his arms around him, one hand in his red hair again. They kissed hungrily, wanting more of the past night.  
"Fuck, wanted to do that the second you came out of my door", Ian smirked and pressed another soft kiss on his lips, "You look fucking sexy in the morning"

"Get me more pancakes and you can kiss me as often as you damn well please, fire crotch. Maybe I'll suck you off while you cook"  
"If you'd do that, I'd probably burn me, you and the pancakes at some point"  
"Not the poor pancakes", Mickey looked over to the two remaining on the stove.

Ian chuckled and kissed him again before turning back to their breakfast.


End file.
